Rohan, un pueblo, una historia
by Sisma-Anon
Summary: 3 capi!!!! XD ,Mi primer fic, si no sale bien publicado no es cupa mia, es la primera vez y no le cojo el truco a esto, trata sobre los acontecimientos en la marca, mucho Theodred, Eomer y aventuras y misterios jejejeje
1. ¿ problemas nada mas empezar?

Un nuevo fic que os traigo. A ver si os gusta y lo continuo. Por favor dejad review........  
  
Nada de el señor de los anillos es mio, ojala...........  
1 Capitulo: ¿ Tendre yo la culpa?  
  
El amanecer comenzaba ya a florecer, la luna se iva llendo poco a poco y ya algunos pajaros graznaban al nuevo dia. A lo lejos se divisaba en el camino una gran polvareda. Un grupo nutrido de unos 40 jinetes marchaba por las llanuras de Rohan. Al llegar a un pequeño apartado verde al lado del camino desmontaron y encendieron un fuego.  
Habia un hombre, de una estatura no muy alta pero corpulento que parecia ser el cabecilla del escuadron.  
-Mañana deberemos llegar a Edoras cueste lo que cueste. Tengo que entregarle esta prueba a mi padre.  
A su lado habia dos capitanes muy altos y fornidos que parecían hacerle guardia al que parecia el cabecilla.  
Mi señor Theodred, todavía quedan mas de 20 lenguas de camino, dudo que lleguemos a tiempo- dijo uno de los capitanes que se hacia llamar Androd.  
Pues habrar que llegar, no pienso decirle tarde a mi padre que hemos perdido una batalla mas contra los orcos, no podemos permitirnos perder mas batallas.  
Mi señor, con todo su respeto sugiero que cambiemos de rumbo- dijo el que parecia tener mas edad. Tenia la barba blanca y la cota de malla estaba ensangrentada de sangre negra.  
¿Si Nastor? Pues dime tu que ruta tomarias para llegar en un dia a Edoras y no perder mas hombres en el camino.  
¡Pero mi señor! ¡Este camino nos hace un blanco facil para los orcos! No podemos arriesgarnos a una empresa tan arriesgada.  
La verdad era que desconfiaba en el joven general y eso Theodred lo sabia. Realmente le sorprendio que su padre lo nombrara 1 Mariscal de la marca a una edad de 17 años. Por Dios, no era que no confiara en sus habilidades como guerrero pero esta misión le habia costado tantos hombres que ya no sabia que pensar.  
  
Se acabo, lo he decidido, iremos por esta ruta. La claridad del sol sera nuestra mejor arma, pues de buen saber es que a los orcos no les gusta el dia. Ademas, muchos de nuestros soldados necesitan atención medica.  
Dicho y hecho se fue a comer solo a una piedra. No dudaba de la lealtad de sus dos capitanes, solo que no le sabia bien confiar ahora mismo en ellos.  
En menos de 30 minutos ya estaban cabalgando otra vez. Los caballos habian descansado y comido al igual que los jinetes . Cabalgaron toda la mañana hasta llegar a una estrecha garganta. Ahora en el camino solo cambian un jinete y un caballo asi que tuvieron que ir en fila de uno. Por alguna razon esto no le daba buena espina a Theodred. Sabia que se le olvidaba algo pero no lograba recordar...... ¡el sol! ¡ ha desaparecido detrás de la montaña! Rapidamente mando agacharse al suelo a sus hombres justo cuando una serie de dardos se dirigían hasta ellos.  
¡ Correr! ¡Rapido! ¡Una emboscada! - grito. Unos cuantos soldados calleron bajo otra lluvia de flechas. Algunos se apresuraron a coger los arcos pero cuando apuntaban no sabian a donde disparar, habia miles de salientes oscuros en la garganta.  
¡No! Corred! Es la unica salida!- grito Theodred. Todo el mundo estaba tapándose con los escudos pero eso no logro evitar que el cuerpo de un soldado cayera al lado de Theodred.  
- ¡Dios mio! ¡ Esto es una carniceria!- grito alguien. Y por Dios que llevaba razon. Los caballos, asustados, habian echado al vacio a algunos hombres y ellos mismo se caian del terror  
  
.  
  
Finalmente lograron salir de aquella gruta. El espectáculo grotesco que vio salir de alli Theodred nuca lo olvido. Al principio habian sido unos 40 hombres lo que entraron, pero solon lograron salir con vida 25, todos mal heridos.  
En esta situación y cuidando de que no les llegara la noche Theodred decidio dar un rodeo hacia el Fuerte de las Aguilas, donde encontrarian un poco de descanso. Desde alli enviaria un mensajero a Edoras con las noticias de las bajas y la batalla perdida. Seria lo mejor.  
Un poco antes del anochecer llegaron a la fortaleza donde los recogieron. Theodred no pudo aguantar mirar atrás, y llorar por sus compañeros caidos por su culpa.  
Os a gustado? Si? No? Decídmelo en un review que es mu facil........ acepto sugerencias y ayuda, ya que este fic quiero encaminarlo mas hacia Eomer, que cobrara protagonismo mas adelante, ¿ con quien emparejo a Theodred? ¿y a Eomer? Tal vez con nadie, todo puede ser..... 


	2. Viejos amigos y el significado de la mue...

Weno aki va otro capitulo, bastante prontito la verdad jejeje  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Al subir la escalinata les salio al paso un hombre bajo con un papel bajo el brazo. - - A mi señor Theodred, heredero del rey, se le a de entregar esta misiva inmediatamente, se la manda su primo Eomer hijo de Edmund.  
  
Desde chicos se habian llevado muy bien entre ellos y eso le hizo recordar a Theodred los largos dias de su infancia haciendolo sonreir.  
  
Rapidamente cogio la carta y la extendio. Tuvo cuidado de no mostrar el contenido de la carta a nadie , incluidos sus capitanes.  
Apreciado primo: Ante todo te deseo que hayas salido bien parado de esta misión, aunque como le dije al rey a su debido tiempo, lo creo improbable. Por que nunca nadie me escuchara.... Tambiem debo de decirte que Nareth a estado muy preocupada por ti y que te echa de menos ¿no se te habra olvidado contarme algo importante Theodred ? jejeje. Espero que vuelvas pronto a Edoras, tu padre esta muy preocupado por ti. El otro dia llego un viajante al que Theoden acogió en su palacio con muy buenos ojos aunque a mi no dio buena espina. Se hace llamar Grima. ¿Te tratan bien Nastor y Androd? No quiero que haya demasiadas desconfianzas entre vosotros, sabes que son fieles al rey,¿Por que desconfiaras tanto? Bueno me tengo que marchar, aquí en Edoras hay mucho movimiento todavía por causa de ese maldito comerciante loco, me ta volviendo mas loco de lo normal.... Esperando volver a verte pronto  
  
Eomer  
No sabia como se las arreglaba pero su primo siempre le subia la moral. Acogio un breve pensamiento en su cabeza sobre Nareth, aquella muchacha que aunque contaba nada mas que 15 años ya se comportaba como una de 20. Ah el amor.... Al salir a empreder su misión se prometio a si mismo no volver a pensar en ella mientras durara su mision por que eso le desconcentraba, pero ahora necesitaba tranquilidad, cosa que no habia conocido en 20 dias.  
  
Durmió durante unas cuantas horas, para luego salir al comedor en busca de comida.  
  
Alli se encontro a Sisma, un gran amigo suyo de la infancia. Era un joven de 16 años, muy alto, flaco, de ojos castaños y mirada placentera. Cuando contaba unos 6 años se habia perdido en el bosque de Fangorn, por mucho tiempo Theodred y sus amigos lo habian buscado pero lo mas insólito fue que a la semana siguiente salio por donde habia venido, con un extraño brillo en los ojos y respondiendo a las preguntas diciendo:  
  
-¿Sabéis? Los árboles son maravillosos......  
Fue un alegre reencuentro. Llevaban sin verse por lo menos 2 años y tenian muchas cosas que contarse. Theodred le explico que ya habia aprendido a montar perfectamente a caballo, cosa que desde pequeño le habia costado muchísimo, cosa que hacia reir mucho a Sisma.  
  
Mientras tanto el le conto que durante estos dos años habia estado estudiando, y le enseño de repente una vara de color ocre. Me la a dado el bosque de Fangorn, puedo sentir su fuerza en mi interior, ¿ no es estupendo? Pero hablemos de cosas mas alegres....  
Empezaron a hablar sobre sus familias y Theodred le tuvo que contar que se habian producido muchos cambios en Edoras.  
  
-Ahora hay mucho comercio por alli, sobre todo tratantes de ganado. Incluso se ha creado una feria de comercio.  
  
Si, algo e oido hablar de ello....  
  
Tambiem hay un mercader loco que le hace mucha gracia a Eomer, se llama Lama y es una buena persona aunque un poco rara.  
  
Cuentame sobre Eomer ¿cómo le van las cosas? Crei oir el rumor de que habia tenido un accidente...  
  
Si, lo tuvo y lo mas gracioso es que fue culpa mia jejeje. Veras le dije que si queria demostrarme su valor que se metiera dentro de un pozo y aguantara sin respirar mas de 5 minutos. El desgraciado lo consiguió pero casi se ahoga, no conozco a nadie mas obstinado que el.  
  
Después de la comida fueron a jugar una partida de ajedrez, a la que gano Sisma y después él le pidio un favor.  
  
Theodred, amigo mio, sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo no tengo contacto con mis seres queridos, si quisieras le podrias enviar esta carta a mis padres y hermanos, y esta otra a Nadia, dile que los echo mucho de menos, pero que todavía no me puedo reunir con ellos, ¿ lo haras? Por supuesto que si, tu madre se pondra muy contenta.  
  
Cayo la noche y Theodred se fue a dormir con un sueño intranquilo. Lo que nadie sabia era que esa noche, justo a la media noche unas sombras se deslizaban en los pasillos de la fortaleza.  
  
Un encapuchado habia entrado por la puerta de servicio de los sirvientes. Lo habia acogido un hombre alto y flaco, precisamente llamado Sisma.  
  
Maestro he recibido su llamada, ¿ que hace aquí? No es bien recibido en esta fortaleza y lo sabe. Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar ahora mismo- El hombre no se retiraba el capuchón pero sobresalio en su menton una barba color negra- solo he venido a decirte unas cuantas cosas, la primera es que los astros me han informado de que mi vida llega ya a su fin. Pero maestro! Eso no es posible! Le necesitamos! Dejame continuar por favor, tu sabias que esto iva a llegar de una manera u otra. Lo segundo es que tambien me han dicho que tu tendras un papel importante en un acontecimiento que sobrepasara los limites insospechados del mundo ; y la tercera es esto. A continuación le hizo entrega de un libro, un anillo de plata y una diadema, la cual coloco en su frente.  
  
Eres un hombre muy sabio para tu edad, de mi no puedes aprender nada mas. Dejame marchar, amigo mio, la muerte es solo un miedo infundido sobre los mortales, cuando tengas mi edad comprenderas que no hay que tenerle miedo, pues yo ya estoy viejo y demacarado y tu joven y vigoroso, ahora te iras a dormir inmediatamente pues siempre estaremos en union, ahora duerme. Le paso una mano por la frente y Sisma cayo dormido a sus pies. El viejo lo llevo por medio de una magia hacia su habitación y lo recosto en su cama. Lentamente dejo un sobre en una mesa y apago la vela. Acto seguido despareció.  
  
Nuca mas se le volvio a ver en la Tierra Media y asi el corazon de Sisma quedo inundado de tristeza pues habia perdido a algo mas que un maestro, a un gran amigo.  
***  
Os a gustado? No se yo si a kedao bien o no.... ya se que no tiene nada de accion y que ademas no esta tampoco muy interesante la trama, pero ya vendra lo bueno en próximos capitulos. E intentado poner en este capitulo algo triste y tambiem ke sea ameno, por ke mis capitulos son un poko cortos no? A ver si voy arreglando eso...... Si alguien me dijera como es ke publico los capitulos de una manera y cuando se ponen en la pagina salen deformaos le estaria muy agradecio por que la verdad esto me ta comiendo el coco, esto ta to en ingles! Jejejeje ademas de ke no se mu bien como publicar los Chapters, pero ya lo averiguare, Muchas gracias por el review, la verdad es ke krea ilusion... jejejeje  
  
Nariko: te a gustado? Ufff menos mal ya empezaba a creer ke esta historia era un muermo jejejeje. Te gusta la idea de Nareth? La saque de tu review jejeje. Espero que sigas leyendo.  
  
Acepto todas las sugeriencias ke kerais komo amorosas, de accion, de la trama.... tambiem nombres de personajes y todas las quejas ke kerais, ke eso ayuda al fic.  
  
Nos vemos en el proximo!!!!! Por dios review que ayudan!!! 


	3. Cambios inesperados

Capitulo 3: Cambios inesperados.  
  
El sol irradiaba con toda su fuerza sobre la llanura. El viento hacia ke las niphedril se encogieran en si mismas y que las suaves briznas de hierba bailaran al son del viento.  
  
Parecia que se habia levantado un dia nuevo, al parecer lleno de aletgria y sol. Empezo a caer una suave llovizna sobre la desértica llanura, y la imagen de la lluvia atravesando el sol conmovio a Theodred.  
  
Esa mañana habia salido a dar un paseo ya que sentia la necesidad de todo rohirrim, calbargar libre.  
  
Después de dar un paseo a caballo por el arido valle se dirigio hacia el fuerte, por que sentia una poca de hambre.  
  
Estaba un poco triste, porque Sisma se habia ido esa noche sin despedirse, solo le habia dejado una nota en la que decia que le habia surgido un problema y ke tenia que marcharse urgentemente.  
  
En parte esta despedida entristecio a Theodred ya que por lo menos se podria haber despedido de él en persona, pero se le paso de momento la tristeza y se puso a pensar sobre como llegaria a Edoras.  
  
****  
  
Mientras cabalgaba pensaba en Nareth. Era como si no se la pudiera quitar de la cabeza en todo el dia, alli estaba mientras comia, hablaba o simplemente dormia.  
  
El sabia que ella estaba triste, ya llevaba 3 semanas de retraso y no sabia cuando iva a poder llegar a edoras.  
  
Un jinete podia traspasar el territorio de la marca a buen ritmo en una semana y media, contando con que no se encontrara complicaciones en el camino, pero el sabia que tendría que llegar a edoras en por lo menos 3 dias, ya que sus noticias no se podian tardar mas.  
  
La despedida del fuerte de Las Aguilas no pudo ser mas hemotiva. Alli dejo a cargo a Nastor, ya que era un hombre de considerada experiencia y valentia, el tamaño de su mente solo se podia igualar con el de su corazon.  
  
Dándose un abrazo se despidieron, no sin antes Nastor decirle unas palabras:  
  
Por favor, manda esta carta a mi esposa e hijas y diles que las echo mucho de menos ¿ lo haras?  
  
Cuenta con ello, amigo mio- le repondio Theodred haciendo una reverencia de respeto.  
  
*****  
Y por fin alli estaba! A lo lejos ya se veia el castillo de Medusel, el humo del mercado, la alta torre de Thengel, y la amplia muralla que rodeaba la ciudad.  
  
Habian tenido un viaje tranquilo , sin ningun ataque de orcos ni nada por el estilo.  
  
Sonrio al pensar en su primo. Seguramente estaria ahora mismo entrenándose en los establos reales; una lagrima aparecio en los ojos de Theodred al recordar la causa por la cual su primo se entrenaba con tanto ahinco.  
  
Desde hacia dos años siempre seguia ese ritmo, por la mañana una hora de espada, después se iva a la biblioteca real a estudiar en los libros llenos de polvo. Por la tarde cogia su caballo y se iva a trotar a lugares desconocidos para la mayoria de los habitantes de la marca. Todo esto era derivado de un acontecimiento que marco su vida desde pequeño. Cuando contaba con 11 años habian matado a su padre Edmund en una emboscada. El mismo iva con su padre y salio vivo gracias a que se interno en el bosque de Fangorn. Desde entonces corren rumores de que va al bosque en secreto, lo raro es que se dice que ese bosque esta encantado y que nadie va por alli, por miedo a morir.  
  
Su primo pensaba que si el hubiera sabido pelear su padre hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad de vivir un dia mas, por eso se entrenaba con tanto ahinco.  
  
Theodred nunca habia visto a un chico de 14 años manejar la espada de esa manera. Estaba claro que todavía le quedaba perfeccionar varias cosas, pero el se recordaba a si mismo a su edad y ni si quiera sabia coger bien la espada, en definitiva estaba orgulloso de su primo.  
  
Le dio la bienvenida su prima Eowyn, que contaba con solo 13 años. Su pelo era largo y de un rubio mas intenso que el oro y su tez era mas pálida que la luna. Theodred nuca habia visto corazon mas fiero en una chica, bueno mentia, pues habia solo un corazon mas fiero que el de Eowyn, y era el que se abalanza sobre si mismo en ese instante.  
  
Habia llegado Nareth. Se habia quedado mirándolo durante un brebe espacio de tiempo, para luego correr hacia el y plantarle una sonora bofetada en la mejilla. Acto seguido se puso a llorar en su hombro de felicidad.  
-Te he echado mucho de menos, deberias de haverme visto estos dias, ¡no dejaba de llorar!- le dijo con esa voz ronca que la caracterizaba. Nareth era una chica de unos 15 años, baja para Theodred pero alta para su edad, su cuerpo en opinión de Theodred era precioso y en la cara tenia unos lindos holluelos que se pronunciaban mas cuando sonreia.  
  
Yo también te e hechado de menos, eres mi Estrella, y tu lo sabes.  
Al parecer las cosas habian cambiado bastante en el periodo en el que Theodred estuvo fuera de la ciudad. El mercado se habia movido hacia el lado sur de la ciudad, cuando antes estaba en el lado norte. Casi todos los mercaderes estaban furiosos por esto, ya que en ese sitio de la ciudad las calles estaban infestadas de malas hierbas y de roedores. Al parecer habian ido a quejarse al rey por esta decisión suya, pero el rey ni siquiera les atendio. Por esa razon se encontro Theodred a tanta gente enfadada en las puertas de palacio, pidiendo a gritos hablar con el rey.  
  
Cuando iva de camino a los establos a ver a Eomer se encontro con una amiga suya, llamada Amsara, a la que le pregunto sobre el paradero de Eomer. Ella le dijo que estaba trabajando en la herreria, de aprendiz del viejo Lison.  
  
Al oir esto Theodred se rio. ¡Vaya sorpresa! Dejo esto unos meses y la ciudad se vuelve loca. Era extraño que Eomer trabajara alli, pues el viejo Lison era conocido por su mal carácter y por ser muy exigente en su trabajo.  
  
Fue hacia el los limites de la muralla, donde se encontraba ahora la herreria. Lo que vio le dejo sin habla, ¡ Su primo se habia convertido en un hombre! Se habia puesto alto, fuerte y ¡por Dios si ya le habia salido hasta la barba! En definitiva no lo reconocia.  
  
En cuanto Eomer levanto la vista de las herraduras a las que estaba estaba dando forma su mirada cobro un brillo sin precedentes, dejo las herraduras, se quito los guantes y corrio a dar a su primo un fuerte abrazo.  
  
¡Theodred!- grito.  
  
Te hemos extrañado mucho, sabes que eres como un hermano para mi, ademas estoy enfadado contigo, ¿ por que no me dijistes que tenias novia? Me e tenido que enterar por Eowyn ¡y tu sabes como odio que me soborne mi hermanita!  
  
Tranquilo primito, veo que ya te as enterado de la noticia, ¿y que te parece mi chica? Es muy guapa y dulce y......... ¿ de que te ries?  
  
¿yo? De nada hombre solo que no te comoportabas asi desde que te dejo tu ultima novia.  
  
Bueno, como ya veo que te as convertio en un hombre, ¿ por que no vamos a la taberna y me cuentas todo lo que a pasao por aquí mientras no he estado?  
  
Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres no tengo problema en informarte, pero con una condicion .  
  
¿Cual?  
  
¡Que no me llames primito!  
  
De acuerdo, primito.  
  
Se fueron riendo hasta la taberna. Alli Eomer le conto que su padre, el rey Theoden se habia vuelto de repente muy silencioso y extremadamente duro. Lo que mas le preocupaba a Eomer era que habia puesto en su contra al pueblo, y eso ningun reino se lo puede permitir.  
  
Y todo esto por ese apestoso Grima, seguro que el tiene algo que ver en esto.  
  
A propósito de esto, ¿ quien es ese condenado de Grima? Cuentame todo lo que sepas de el, y cuando digo todo es TODO.  
  
Llego de las tierras del norte buscando trabjao, aunque no me lo creo. Yo creo que es un espia de alguien, aunque no se de quien. Tambien esta el hecho de que tu padre lo recogio junto a el en cualidad de sirviente real, y todas las cosas an empeorado desde que el esta por aquí, es una mala influencia para tu padre, deberias de hablar con el.  
  
Ah ya entiendo, creo que se me hace tarde, tengo que ir a informar al rey sobre mi misión.  
  
Se despidieron de un abrazo amistoso, ya se verian por la mañana pero ahora tocaba la parte difícil, la mas importante, hablar con su padre.  
  
Ya subiendo las escaleras de palacio algo le resultaba raro, el castillo no tenia su habitual bullicio, estaba solo y oscuro, a Theodred le entro una sensación que nunca pensaria decir a su primo Eomer, le entro miedo.  
  
La puerta del salon real se abrio con un tenebroso crujido, saliendo al paso dos guardias fuertemente armados. Le hicieron una reverencia mal hecha y se volvieron a sus respectivas posiciones. Sentado en el trono estaba su padre, Theoden de Rohan, y a Theodred no le gusto la mirada que le hecho de primeras. Aquí pasa algo raro.....  
  
Mi señor, le traigo unas noticias urgentes que .......  
  
¿Urgentes? Has tardado 6 horas en venir a verme desde tu regreso, y todavía las consideras urgentes?  
  
Perdon mi Señor pero e tenido que hacer unas averiguaciones sobre algunos asuntos personales.  
  
Sabes que lo primero que tienes que hacer es informar a tu señor, es una ley y tu por ser mi hijo no vas a ser menos. Ademas hay una misión que necesita de tu presencia inmediatamente, necesito que vayas al abismo de Helm, hace dias que nos llego un mensaje de ayuda para limpiar la tierra de esos asquerosos orcos.  
  
Pero padre, si acabo de volver de los limites de la Marca, ha sido un viaje demasiado duro, por favor mandad a otro seguro que Androd lo haría mucho mejor que yo, no estoy en condiciones de......  
  
No estas en condiciones de pedir nada, te he mandado a una misión de relativa facilidad y tu vuelves con la mitad de los hombres de los que te di, me as defraudado hijo mio, ahora te doy la oportunidad de enmendar tu error. Soy tu padre y vas a hacer lo que yo diga, partiras en dos semanas y no hay mas que hablar. Retirate por favor.  
  
Theodred se quedo alli, mirando a su padre a los ojos sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca antes su padre lo habia tratado asi y esto era ya muy raro. Tendría que hablarlo largo y tendido con Eomer.....  
  
Al salir de aquella habitación pudo oir a su izquierda una risa gutural, asquerosa. Provenia de una sobra que estaba sentada en una silla, sumergida en la oscuridad que proporcionaba una columna. Esta figura resulto luego ser Grima, y de saber las desgracias que le traería a su pueblo este ser le habria degollado alli mismo, pero claro, Theodred nada sabia de esto.....por lo menos nada aun.  
****  
  
weno ke os a parecido este capi? A mi me a encantao escribirlo jejeje  
  
Lothuin: mushas grasias por los animos. Espero ke sigas leyendo! Eowyn006: me encanta ke te guste mi historia, e metio algo de lo ke me dijistes en tu rewiew, te digo lo mismo ke a lothuin, ¡espero ke sigas leyendo! Nariko: grasias por tu comentario, aki ta la continuación!  
  
Weno hasta el proximo capi!!! 


End file.
